Delight Paradise
Elain The Delight Paradise is a huge and higher building. However, it is larger and higher than what you can see, because the Delight Paradise can hide itself with magical power, only the people who own magic and are admitted that they can enter and climb to the higher floors. City The Terre Tree City article: The Terre Tree The Terre Tree is the name of the humongous tree that stands in the tropics of Shan Shui. Although in the tropics, this magical tree looks more like an apple tree. Its fruit is massive,large enough that people have built homes, and other buildings, inside them.The society of The Terra Tree village is a plutocracy and the people are all incredibly rich. They use gold to create their homes inside the fruit. The people have magical nuts that grow on the tree to store energy from the rains and the sun, using the tropical weather to their advantage. They can use magical "air roads" to travel around the village. Description Appearance Outside The Delight Paradise is in the center of the Terre Tree and surrounded by apple trees. People can see that the building has twenty floors, but it is not really as for the Delight Paradise can hide by itself. The Delight Paradise inlays white and transparent marbles on the outside wall and various kinds of fruits cover the walls. In addition, this kind of marbles includes so special material that it can transform into colorful walls the whole days, which adds mystique to it as well as protects the employees and secret documents. Furthermore, every floor of this building can rotate three hundred and sixty degrees in different time and at diverse angle in order to prevent from bad weather and strong wind although the building is so mysterious that ordinary people can not really reach to its highest point. Inside When you stand at the gate of the Delight Paradise, you will be surprised and crazy of it——the inner of this building sets pure amber, no matter the walls、the ceiling or the floor, even as the stairs and lifts. However, the light is gentle instead of dazzling bright. It seems that you come to the golden palace but you feel very comfortable. The design style of every floor is not the same while they are all luxurious at the same time. Every floor, even every room plans to design on a culture style, there is not alike style in the Delight Paradise. Of course, if you don’t like the style which has existed, you have ability to decorate your room with your wizardry when your style isn’t equal to others, because it is the “Delight Paradise”. The Delight Paradise contains distinct parts. There are some entertainment houses and gym on the low floors. Such as the Yoga room、games room and indoor basketball court and so on. These equipment can build people、entertain people. The middle floors are the basic life shops, which applies the most basically merchandises to people. The higher floors comprise the advanced machines, even the space ship and the most expensive jewelry that made of rare materials. Besides, ordinary residents of the Delight Paradise live these floors and deal with their businesses. On the contrary, their transportation sells to alien instead of making for themselves while they walk on air road. The space of the highest floor is very large. Certainly, this floor stores the core data of the Delight Paradise, at the same time, it is the rest room of the headwoman of this building, the Delight Paradise. Age 5000 Purpose Make people delighted. People Owners * Erica Residents * Erica Users TBACategory:Location Page